my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
AC Toriyama
AC was born and raised in America by Pro American Hero Diamond Back and his wife . When AC was 7 yrs old his dad went out to fight a villian who was terrorizing the city they lived in. While fighting the villain somehow something went wrong and AC's dad was killed in the fight. The police determined that it wasn't the original villain his dad had been fighting, it had been someone else. The case went cold. When AC was 9 yrs old, His mom had been going back and forth to Japan. While in japan she fell for Pro Hero Hydro who had lost his wife to Cancer. Not long after, His mom and Japanese Pro Hero Hydro got married in Miami. Hydro moved the entire family, including his son, from Japan, to Los Angeles, California. Ac took to his new step dad and step brother, and liked growing up with them. From the time he was 9 yrs old till he was 14 his step dad and step brother trained every day, pushing themselves and evolving both of their quirks. Appearance AC has many different type of diamond armors. He has the one that perfectly used for offense and defense that cover's his entire body. His second armor is bulkier than the other two and is mostly used for defense and rescue missions. His third type of armor leaves him the most exposed, but is the best offense making a helmet, and blades on his forearm and legging's on his legs. Outside of his Superhero costume, he usually wears his favorite tee and cargo shorts. Or jeans and a jacket in the winter. He wears the normal school uniform, same as everyone else. His first and second armor types, he developed before he came to school. The third one he developed over summer break but doesn't use it very often, unless absolutely necessary. Personality Around other people, AC's a shy type but once he gets know them. Once he gets to know people he's extremely confident and if you ask his step-brother, he gets over confident. During school he focus's on his studies and training his body to be more durable and build up his stamina. History AC actually discovered his quirk when he was 5 yrs old. It happened at a playground when he was in pre school and a bunch of bullies were throwing rocks at him and, as a defensive mechanism his entire body turned to diamond so he wouldn't get hurt. His father was extremely proud that AC had gained his quirk and started training him on how to use his quirk effectively and efficiently. By the time AC was 7 yrs old he had gained the ability to shoot diamonds from his fists at non moving and moving targets. Abilities/Quirk Diamond Body: When Ac's quirk is activated his entire body is covered in a diamond armor. He is able to shoot projectiles and form weapons with the diamonds. He is also able to change the style of armor depending on the situation. He's also able to form diamonds out of the ground. Since training with his father, and step father, AC has gained great mobility and speed over his years of training. Yāoláng Wǔshù Yāoláng Wǔshù is the way of the demon wolf. This martial art focuses on emulating the ferocity, speed, agility, and aggression of a wolf. Users of this martial arts go tough intense training methods that harden the bone and flash of their hands to allow them to perform their art. The style is similar to swordsmanship as its primary focus of attack is though cutting. However where a practitioners of the blade would use a swords edge the users of Yāoláng Wǔshù uses their hands. The training causes their finger tips to become sharper and more bony. This allows them to claw like a wolf and perform many of their moves. Wolfs Aura - AC can give off a aura from his body that confuses people into thinking he is a wolf from a distance. The aura is completely mental. If one was to look on camera they would not feel or see anything. However if one was actually fighting against Kobba they would see the beast and smell it as well. The extra senses that one experience is the result of the brain plugging in information that should be there, but is not there. Blood Lust - AC is capable of create a aura of blood lust so great that it causes lesser fighters to freeze in place. Even opponents who are as strong as he is physically can be affected if their will is not great enough. Similar to what stain did before he passed out. Primal Instincts - AC is capable of sensing danger though a sixth sense. Wolf's Dance - AC is capable of moving in a way that causes the brain to have problems imaging him. The movement makes Kobba sway in peoples mind throwing off his position in space. Quirk Apprehension Test AC hates test's so he knew he wasn't going to do good on this test . But to get into U.A and make his mom proud, he had to give it his best 50 Yard Dash His quirk wasn't really built for this, so he just ran as fast as he could 12 seconds Grip Strength For this test AC coated his arm and hand in Diamond and squeezed the machine as hard possible trying not to crush it. 295.8 Standing Long Jump Standing long jump he knew he would d better with, having done it daily with his step-brother and father. 110 yards Repeated Side Steps Side steps came to him easily just like the long jump. He got ready, and bounced back and forth as fast as he could hitting all 10 steps Ball Throw AC threw the ball but only about 150 yrds